Network switches are computer hardware devices that direct and perform a number of services to serve the needs of users of the other computing devices on a network. These network switches comprise a motherboard with switch ASICs and a number of e/o engines (electrical/optical signal converters) communicatively coupled to the motherboard in order to convert electrical signals into optical signals, and visa versa.
A number of optical cables are coupled between these e/o engines and a number of optical connectors in order to transmit optical signals to and from the e/o engines. In some applications, e/o engines are part of the external optical cables. In some other applications, e/o engines are modularly pluggable in faceplate mounted electrical connectors and the external optical cables are plugged into the e/o engines. Replacing the e/o engines will then require removal of the external optical cables, replacement of the e/o engines, and then reinstallation of the external optical cables on the replaced e/o engines. New types of e/o engines are emerging that are integrated on the switch motherboard, and optically couple to internal optical cables that are in turn coupled to the faceplate mounted optical connectors. External optical cables are then coupled to the faceplate mounted optical connectors. E/o engines have higher failure rates than other components within switches. When these e/o engines are integrated within a network switch, the network switch will have a lower reliability. Also, the internal optical cables are often difficult to manage, and can inhibit the flow of cooling air past the e/o engines and other integrated circuits. Further, if an e/o engine is replaced, complications may arise out of the possibility that the individual optical cables may be damaged during removal, or re-coupled to the wrong components within the network switch.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.